the_bakingfandomcom-20200215-history
Blackberry Lemon Poppy Seed Muffins
Yield: 12 muffins Prep Time: 20 minutes Total Time: 50 minutes Ingredients: * 1 and 3/4 cups (220g) all-purpose flour (spoon & leveled) * 1 and 1/2 Tablespoons poppy seeds * 1 teaspoon baking soda * 1 teaspoon baking powder * 1/2 teaspoon salt * 1/2 cup (115g) unsalted butter, softened to room temperature * 3/4 cup (150g) granulated sugar * 2 large eggs, at room temperature * 1/2 cup (120g) Greek yogurt1 * 1 and 1/2 teaspoons vanilla extract * 1/4 cup (60ml) milk2 * 2 Tablespoons (30ml) fresh lemon juice * zest of 1 lemon * 1 and 1/2 cups (250g) fresh or frozen blackberries (do not thaw if using frozen) Glaze * 1 cup (120g) confectioners’ sugar, sifted * 2-3 Tablespoons (30-45ml) fresh lemon juice Directions: # Preheat oven to 425°F (218°C). Spray a 12-count muffin pan with nonstick spray or line with cupcake liners. Set aside. # Make the muffins: In a large bowl, toss the flour, poppy seeds, baking soda, baking powder, and salt together. Set aside. # In a large bowl using a handheld or stand mixer fitted with a paddle attachment, beat the butter on high speed until smooth and creamy, about 1 minute. Add the granulated sugar and beat on high until creamed, about 2 full minutes. Scrape down the sides and bottom of the bowl as needed. Add the eggs, yogurt, and vanilla extract. Beat on medium speed for 1 minute, then turn up to high speed until the mixture is combined and creamy. Scrape down the sides and bottom of the bowl as needed. # Pour the dry ingredients into the wet ingredients and beat on low speed until just about combined. Add the milk, lemon juice, and lemon zest and continue to beat on low until combined. Fold in the blackberries with a wooden spoon or rubber spatula. They may bleed a little, so be careful! # Spoon the batter evenly into each cup or liner, filling each all the way to the top. Bake the muffins for 5 minutes at 425 then, keeping the muffins in the oven, reduce the oven temperature to 350°F (177°C). Bake for an additional 15-18 minutes or until a toothpick inserted in the center comes out clean. The total time these muffins take in the oven is about 22-23 minutes, give or take. Allow the muffins to cool for 10 minutes in the muffin pan, then transfer to a wire rack and drizzle with glaze. Muffins stay fresh stored in the refrigerator for 1 week. # For the glaze: Whisk the confectioners' sugar and lemon juice together. Drizzle over muffins. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Make ahead tip: For longer storage, freeze muffins (without glaze) for up to 3 months. Allow to thaw overnight in the refrigerator, then bring to room temperature or warm up in the microwave if desired. Glaze before serving. Recipe Notes: # Use your favorite yogurt; I prefer nonfat or low fat plain Greek yogurt but regular (not Greek) would be just fine. Try with vanilla flavored, honey flavored, or even full fat. Sour cream works as well. # I usually use skim milk or unsweetened vanilla almond milk. Any milk, dairy or nondairy, works!